Daniel has biked his bike for a total of $20$ miles since he started biking daily. He has been biking $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Daniel been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Daniel has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $20\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $20\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 4\text{ days}$